


The Shameless Side

by rabbithead



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Smut, but it's not entirely bdsm, ur domming him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithead/pseuds/rabbithead
Summary: There were many sides to Noctis Lucis Caelum.There was the side only his people saw: the regal King of Lucis, a powerful man of elegance and little words. Then there was a side only his closest friends saw: a playful, snarky man with a penchant for naps and fishing.But there was a side only you knew.A side to him that was shameful and piteous; a side that was driven by passionate lust and an uncontrollable desire.





	The Shameless Side

There were many sides to Noctis Lucis Caelum.

There was the side only his people saw: the regal King of Lucis, a powerful man of elegance and little words. Then there was a side only his closest friends saw: a playful, snarky man with a penchant for naps and fishing.

But there was a side only  _you_  knew.

A side to him that was shameful and piteous; a side that was driven by passionate lust and an uncontrollable desire.

If only his people knew what a fucking  _slut_  he was for your tight pussy; how noisy he’d become as he whined and begged for you to sit on his hard cock.

Even though you had been surprised with how needy he could become in bed, with time you grew to enjoy teasing this impure side of him—and honestly, you’d probably become a bit sadistic towards him these past few years too.

Sometimes you’d give in to his persistent whining, and sometimes you’d delay his orgasm for  _so_  long he’d become a sobbing mess. Perhaps you could be a tad bit cruel with the king, but you couldn’t help it, really. His crying face was just so adorable: flushed cheeks, teary eyes, pursed lips…

And the way he moaned your name with such a needy tone made you feel powerful—after all, it was the  _king_  moaning and writhing underneath your cruel fingers.

“Y/n… pleeease,” he groaned as your hands slowly pumped his cock, until it was throbbing in your hands, “Please,  _pleeeease…_  don’t tease me, babe. I-I need you…” he whined, his voice high-pitched and desperate. You smiled coyly, and you rubbed your thumb over the slit of his cock, the leaking precum sticking to your finger and oozing down his flushed erection.

“You  _need_  me? Exactly what do you need from me, your highness?” you whispered as your other hand travelled up his perspiring torso, and you pinched a nipple between your thumb and index finger. He gasped when you did this, and you felt his hips jerk as you begun to twist the dark nub a bit.

“D-Don’t play dumb, Y/n… you  _know_  what I meant,” he hissed through grit teeth, his eyes squeezed shut now. You let out a coquettish laugh and straddled him, taking his cock and rubbing it against your folds teasingly slow. “No, I really don’t, Noctis.”

You felt his cock twitch in your hands as it grew even hotter within your palms.

“Baaabe, don’t do this to me, pleeease!” he groaned. As his back arched, his hips lifted to further grind against yours, and you giggled again. “Y-Your… I need you to sit on me. Fuck me already… !”

“My, my, what a naughty boy… you’re so  _impatient,”_  you gasped as his hands dug into your hips, bringing them down onto him even harder, “Even after all my lessons, you’re still a dirty little slut, aren’t you? You’re like a dog in heat—no, you’re even  _lower.”_

You felt his cock twitch again, and he let out a light gasp. He wasn’t even hiding his desperation anymore. With a sigh, you pressed the head of his erection against your entrance and sank down. You sighed in bliss—you would never get used to his size. Every time you felt him stretch you open, a new door to Heaven was opened.

Below you, Noctis let out a debauched moan, and he begun to squirm under your weight. You could tell he was trying desperately not to thrust; honestly, he could be such a good boy sometimes. Smiling angelically, you ran your fingers through his dark hair and murmured soft words of praise that made him light up and squirm again.

Finally, you sank further down onto his cock, until his full length was inside you. Astrals, he was so fucking stiff, and you could feel him still pulsing inside you.

“There’s a good boy…” you whispered as you placed both your hands on his chest, your hips rolling against his ever so slowly, “My darling King.”

Another groan left from his lips as you fucked him, your pace slow and steady. Gradually, as your pace quickened, his voice became louder and louder, until he was a wanton mess of a man. Electrifying bolts of pleasure coursed through your body as you rocked against him, and you’d feel yourself clench around his erection whenever he would let out yet another one of his shameless noises.

With a sharp cry, you tugged on his hair and dipped down to kiss his neck. You felt his body jump against yours when you did this, and he placed his hands on your hips to press your body further against his, until his cock was so deep inside you it was pushing into your cervix.

“Y-You’re so good, Y/n, you’re so… so…” he was so delirious he could barely finish his sentence, and you giggled when you saw just how flushed his face had become, how hazy with lust his eyes were.

“You like my pussy, don’t you?” you hissed as your fingers pulled on his black roots, “I’m the only one who can satisfy you; the only one who’ll ever make you see Heaven. This sorry cock of yours will ever only desire  _me—_ it’ll only get hard for  _this_  girl’s wet pussy.”

Your hips jerked roughly against his, and another piteous noise left from his lips. Finally, as your pace had become mad and frantic, you felt his throbbing cock suddenly stiffen, and soon after his hot cum begun to fill your insides. Still, you continued to ride him, until you reached your own orgasm as well. By that point, he’d begun to cry, until he was gasping and hiccuping uncontrollably.

“G-Gods, Y/n… you’re…  _a-amazing,”_  he managed to say in choked words, his eyes trained on your oozing cunt as you dismounted him. With a sly smile, you laid on top of his heaving chest and kissed away his falling tears.

“So are you, my sweet Noct,” you murmured as you buried your face against his neck, basking in the afterglow of your orgasm,  _“So are you.”_


End file.
